


anomalies in death

by anadelic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelic/pseuds/anadelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Zor-El may have stranger allies than she'd ever imagine. What is Death when you've escaped apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	anomalies in death

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a "five times" fic (you know, "five times x happened and one it didn't"?). But then, well. This other thing happened. It's a lot of an experiment. But at least it's short! Also, i tried a thing that... well, im curious to see how well that worked. I'd appreciate any comments! Unbetaed, because i don't have cool friends like that.

For Death it begins with a pulse. She feels it like blood pumping faster in a distant part of herself, somewhere in the universe. As if all of him were stretched thinly from one corner to the other, and somewhere in this membrane the notice of imminent death is calling for it to go, to attend. She is there already, always everywhere. His presence is a differential of intensity: he is there now more than he is elsewhere. Death is a witness, he oversees. Death is an agent, she has the final say. Death ponders, itself unsure, whether they’re neither, both or somewhere in between.

 

* * *

 

There was a call and it was stronger than most. They must attend. She blinks and she’s there, coated in blackness. His not quite face is not quite there. Should they let themselves be visible to you, it would still be like a dream you once had and forgot, features blending into nothingness even as you stare.

All around, there’s chaos. Death does not partake. He observes silently feeling for the pulse of life about to depart. There. There. But also elsewhere, close. And also elsewhere, far. And many points in between. And suddenly all around, this pulse, loudly present everywhere at once... and then it becomes clear. It doesn’t happen often, but even planets eventually die.

Death takes a step and he’s travelled half of Krypton. He observes, he is a witness. Death doesn’t breath, merely exists, but at times her essence glows brighter. Death moves, she takes. This one, now. This one… not yet. Not yet.

Now.

It takes all life, but some are more distracting. More spectacular in their demise. Louder, rebellious. Once, a newly opened flower refused to depart. He had observed something unusual, then. She chose to wait.

It takes all life and this time is no different. Most flora in Krypton had perished long ago, aside from greenhouses in the farming areas. Few animal species remained. Even cattle had dwindled since the advent of synthetic food. These mostly nostalgic remnants of a way of life dead centuries ago, these last few, she takes today. Their apocalypse had come long before and not one scream had been heard.

But today there is yelling as Krypton’s ruling species confronts its fate. The calmly resigned, the loud and rebellious, the insane with despair. They all come, eventually. He waits, sometimes. Until just the right time. And then she takes. She takes all life.

When all others are gone and the last Kryptonian exhales for the very last time in this Universe, she feels her work is done. He takes a step back. They watch from afar as the planet’s core implodes and with a sound so loud even the stars take notice, it cracks and splits until all that’s left are large chunks loosely floating together, the smaller debris propelled outward and away from what remains of Krypton’s gravitational force.

Then, nothingness.

* * *

 

Done, Death is turning away, he's preparing to leave when she feels a rip in her membrane. A gash, then another. Evidence of wounds it did not feel being made. An anomaly. It stills. Waits. His senses alert for a signal not quite sight and not quite sound and…

There.

One.

Another.

These two lives were in this planet, witnessed her most tiresome day in half a century. These two lives were set to depart with their kin. They’ve escaped their own burial and even now travel far away from their graves. But… no. Only one travels onwards. The other has stagnated, stopped. Frozen.

He takes a step, and stands by the pod in a faraway planet as a couple of humans pry it open. A half-turn, and he catches sight of the girl floating frozen in the Phantom Zone.

Two lives escaped but only one is truly speared.

Two anomalies. Is there a choice to be made? He pauses. Ponders. Yes. There is a choice. It is not often that a true choice presents itself. She could claim them, as they were hers to take. She could leave them be, as they’ve presented her with something so rare: the unexpected.

He considers. Feels the neverending beats of the membrane, calling them this way and that. A pulse, now in this planet, now in the next. Now deep beneath a purple ocean in another galaxy.

Yes.

She lets them live.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was it for now. I know, short, too much Death and not enough Kara! But that's what the next chapters are for. If anyone is interested in reading more, i guess. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
